<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sapphic September Kink Meme Fills by Alsike</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345476">Sapphic September Kink Meme Fills</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsike/pseuds/Alsike'>Alsike</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Humiliation, Red Kryptonite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsike/pseuds/Alsike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1) Alex/Kara, anal, RedK!Kara makes Alex submit to her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sapphic September Kink Meme Fills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have been feeling kind of stressed and run down lately, and as a distraction was roaming the kink meme, and lo, a fic appeared. I needed a refresher on how to write smut. It gets hard!</p><p>This is set early season 3 when Jeremiah is 'back', but there's no Mon-El here, instead Kara is the one who suspects Jeremiah might be working for CADMUS, and to discredit her, they've managed to dose her with Red-K.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Through the window, the apartment was cast in darkness, a figure--loose jeans, a snifter of brandy--sat in the big old leather chair, her feet tucked up, her knees half pulled into her chest. She looked so small in that vast chair, her dad’s chair, that she’d brought to the city in the back of a truck, unable to let it go even though she couldn’t bring herself to sit in it either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was Alex all over, wasn’t it? She clung to things, to lies, to shadows, even after she ought to say goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara landed on the fire escape like the lightest of birds, without her usual warning thump. She shifted the window open noiselessly, and entered the warm apartment that to her nose smelled thick with Alex, her sweat, her dirty clothes, her failed attempts at cooking, her microwave meals, her leather jackets, her gun oil, her blood, her cum. They were rich, earthy scents. They did not remind Kara of the acrid air of Krypton or the hazy heat of the Red Sun, and yet they still smelled like home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex startled so hard she dropped her brandy, the glass shattering on the floor, the aerosolized liquor searing Kara’s nose. Hm, so she did hear the signs Kara left her, she hadn’t just calmed down so much that nothing startled her. No, Alex was a watchdog, always ready, always ready to be startled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara? What— you.” She looked, and Kara looked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes Kara liked to take a little time with herself, not just rush into uniform and toss her hair into order. Now her hair was glossy, her lip-color brought out the cold blue of her eyes, and the sleek black outfit highlighted her form. She was lovely, and she knew it. Alex was too used to her. She forgot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara,” Alex said slowly. “Are you feeling all right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you know how I’m feeling,” Kara said. “I think you know how CADMUS wants me to feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex spun, reached for her gun, but Kara was already behind her, already clutching her hand hard enough that the gun fell to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alex,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kara murmured into her hair. “Why are you worried? I’m not upset with you anymore, I'm not going to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex’s body was taut and bow-like against her. Kara loved the feel of it, of how strong she was, and yet, how helpless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you here?” Alex asked, the strain in her voice, in her muscles, so obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re still listening to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Kara gave the lightest, most delicate shove, and Alex stumbled forward, slamming hard into the wall. She caught herself, and her head whipped around, her chin jutting out, her mouth curling down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad is not CADMUS,” Alex hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he’s not your dad anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex’s cheeks were flushed with fury. Her eyes were tearing up. “You’re lying. You’re on Red-K, you have to be lying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so you do believe him then. I’m just an evil alien.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Alex’s hands dropped along with her defensive posture. “I know he’s not comfortable with you, I could see that. But he doesn’t think that, he—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you trust me, Alex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara took a step toward her. “Just not on this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I trust you on this. I’m just not sure—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me that you trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara watched her, keeping her expression impassive. But behind that, she breathed in Alex’s abjection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to know, Alex. You didn’t stop them from drugging me. CADMUS could use him to get its hands on Kryptonite. You’re risking </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Do you see why it might be hard to really believe that you love me the way you've always said anymore? Maybe you only loved me because your daddy told you to, and now that he’s telling you something else, you’ll believe that instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shook her head, her eyes were tearing up again. It would be hard, her long-lost sainted father versus her alien sister in her 'evil' guise. Kara would enjoy watching her worry herself apart. That torn space in Alex’s chest just made her more beautiful. She was kintsugi, broken porcelain healed with gold. Kara didn’t usually let herself linger on how pretty Alex was when she was tormented, but usually Kara was so restrained, so careful. It was as if she thought that Alex’s love was something rarified, something delicate, when it should be basked in, and made use of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me you trust me, Alex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex lifted her chin, hollows forming in her neck. “How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara tipped her head to the side. Her eyes fell to Alex's jeans. Then she gave a short indicating nod. “Take them down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked down then up, her whole body tense in a new way. “Take what . . .”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeans, and undies.” Kara smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You said you trusted me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Her voice went hard, grating, and Alex tensed, but Kara could smell the change in her scent. It hadn’t been a fear response. “You can turn around if you want,” Kara added, kindly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Alex turned. She scuffled for a bit with her belt, then let her jeans fall. They hung awkwardly around her knees. The tail of her shirt came out and hung over her butt, but not enough to hide the cute black boxer-briefs she was wearing. Maggie had much improved Alex’s taste in underwear. She’d also improved her in other ways, though usually Kara was too refined to listen, sometimes, on a slow night, when she felt a </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> way, she’d let herself watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex tucked her thumbs into the elastic and millimeter by millimeter, eased them down, as if she thought at some point Kara would call her off. How silly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, she stood there, underwear around her thighs, jeans around her knees, head bowed, shoulders shaking, abject, beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara slipped forward, so lightly that Alex only felt the wind. She leaned in and breathed on Alex’s neck. Alex quaked even more. “Thank you,” Kara said softly. “I’m so glad you trust me. I want you to help me set a trap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex’s shoulders tensed. “My dad—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara’s hand cupped her ass. Alex startled, her head turning, looking back for one brief moment, and then dropping back, facing the wall, breathing hard. “Right, yes. I trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara shook her head. She was disappointed. “No, you don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kara</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was anguish in that word. It tasted delectable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think you’ll really lose me, do you, Alex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment there was no response. Then Alex's shoulders broke, her head hung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Alex said. “I think about it all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’ve already lost the most important thing. I’m just an echo of losing him. If you have him back, you won't have lost everything if you lose me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex was quiet, but it wasn't because she agreed. Kara could see that in her body, in the way her mouth worked, the way her limpid eyes shut, pushing out a tear, the way there was an arch in her back, showing a need to hold, to cling, as Alex always did. That was good. It was so good. Alex was so good. She did love her. She loved her </span>
  <em>
    <span>more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to do?” Alex asked, her voice quaking. “I can’t— What do you want me to do. Please don’t believe that. You can’t believe that. You can’t—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put your hands on the wall. No, forearms, rest your head against them. Spread your legs. Hips up, just a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex obeyed. Her jeans slipped to the floor. Kara stepped behind her, carefully smoothing her hands over her ass, then pushed the underwear down just a little farther, just to show that she could. Then she leaned in, her hips wrapped in her tight black jumpsuit against Alex’s bare bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me you trust me,” Kara whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you,” Alex said, her voice ragged, near tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara let a hand slide across the inside of her thigh, just in the small gap she’d made between the underwear and Alex’s core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me you love me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Alex said. She was clenching her hands so tight that tendons on the backs popped out. She was shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara let her thumb slide down the gap between her ass cheeks and catch against her anus. She leaned in further, to feel Alex stiffen against her, to breathe in the changes in her scent. With her pants down, she could smell everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me you need me,” Kara whispered into her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ragged breaths, quavering shoulders. Then:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you.” The response was also a whisper, shaky, desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara purred. “Since you asked so nicely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a flash, Kara was in Alex’s bedside table, then back. She was grateful to Alex’s unusually non-single state. There were toys here now. And Vaseline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex glanced back. Her eyes widened. She stammered. “Kara— I don’t know—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Kara murmured. “Don’t you want me to have nice things? Everything is always taken away from me. You won’t take this away, will you? I need you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though still tense and uncertain, Alex shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara stroked the back of her head, ran her fingers down the side of her face, down her neck. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex didn’t resist, but she was still tight. Though Kara didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>usually</span>
  </em>
  <span> listen, she'd heard enough to know that some things were still untried territory, and she was pleased to take it for her own. She took an easy route into Alex’s tender human body, two fingers, lots of grease. Alex made delicious little whimpering noises. A small gasp-cry of discomfort, a protest at the squelch of too much Vaseline. Ripples of tension crossed her shoulders as she opened up, as she let Kara inside such a close, restive space. In to the knuckle, Kara crooked her fingers just a little, and Alex let out a keen, a shaky, half sob, revealing her sweet-strange-sultry pleasure. Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alex</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Alex belonged to her like no one else did, even to the point of every inch of her body, inside and out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dildo was next, stiff and long and matte black, it settled against her hips like it had been built into the suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She half withdrew her fingers and then met them with the tip, keeping Alex spread wide as the head slotted itself into her. She withdrew and pushed at the same time; a yelp as Alex closed around the new intruder. Rigid, Alex's resisting body held her at bay. Kara stroked her hair, pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. Alex breathed, and Kara slid in. Alex’s back arched, a gasp, a lifted head, as her hips met soft flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara’s own breath was ragged. How could it not be, with Alex clotting the air with pheromones and arousal, with the sounds she was making, the desperate, needy, helpless sounds? She almost laughed at what she’d once thought, that Alex could control her, that Alex was always trying to tell her what to do. Alex would do anything for her. She would eat her own arm for her, she would get on her knees and fall on her sword and she would do this: bare herself and let Kara take whatever she wanted, because Alex knew she was nothing without her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Alex had a hard time letting go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara’s hands settled on Alex’s sides and she rolled her hips, expelling a squeak and a gasp from Alex. She could feel the hilt of the cock in just the right place, and she rolled her hips again, teasing herself, letting Alex ride whatever was the result. That was what she would have here, take her pleasure from Alex’s body, because Alex would give it freely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this was too tidy, too far away. This was Alex, and she wrapped her arms around her, one right across her chest, her hand on her throat, one around her waist, pulling her body flush against Kara’s. Kara thrust her hips, short sharp jagged beats, only adjusting to shift the dildo back into place. Alex was limp as a rag doll in her arms, panting and sweaty, her legs slipping off the floor, hanging, as Kara held her up and fucked her in midair. She came around the cock in her ass, once, twice, before Kara felt the build from her own stimulation, from the nearness of Alex, her scent and the way her cries had changed to tinged with pain after she had hit her peaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara stilled; she gasped as the wave washed over her. She clung to Alex, but not too tight, never too tight, and then released her. Alex’s legs could not support her, and she tumbled forward, sliding off her cock with a slick slorpp and then she was on the ground, hoisting her underwear, falling back against the wall, and looking up, at her god, towering above her, who had taken her, who had honored her. She was shaken and limp with orgasm, she was red-faced, her hair mussed, her lips dark and pupils wide. Kara despised her clothes. She would strip her nude and stare at her all day. But that wasn’t today’s project.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will help me trap him,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded earnestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara offered her a gift, a smile, and Alex sank into relaxation under it, as if it was truly a holy beam.”I knew you’d do it, Alex. I knew you trusted me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex didn’t look like she was getting up any time soon, so Kara lifted her off the floor and cradled her for a moment in her arms. Alex’s head fell onto her shoulder and she breathed out, though her shoulders were more tense than they should be after such a thorough assfucking. Next time. Next time she'd leave her limp as an old dishcloth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara set her gently in the large leather chair, her dad’s chair, and dropped the used dildo into it beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘“Remember,” Kara whispered into her ear. “Even if you'd give everything to have him back, you'd give more for me. You love me, and you always will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she was off, into the fresh cool night air. It was a delicious evening. Alex’s scent lingered on her body, and there were peons to subjugate before the Red-K finished wearing off.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>